


What A Jerk

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angry Christa, besides that, best thing, small mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's dad is a jerk and Christa gets angry sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after http://archiveofourown.org/works/1007192

Ymir’s dad drove her back home, and they were quiet most of the drive, till Ymir raised her head, giving different directions.

“Dad, can you drop me off right here?”

He pulled over, and Ymir grabbed her bag.

“Sure, why?”

Ymir smiled, unlocking her door, speaking thoughtlessly.

“I have to go take care of my poor sick girlfriend.”

Unbuckling, Ymir froze, realizing what she had just said, swearing internally. Her dad turned to her, eyes narrowed. In a rush, she opened her door.

“Bye, Dad!”

Before he could tell her to get back in the car, Ymir sprinted across Christa’s lawn, onto the porch and in the unlocked door.

“Christa!”

From her position on the couch arm with a heating pad, Christa looked at her, smiling slightly.

“What?”

“I just outed myself to my dad.”

Christa’s face went pale, and she was about to reply when Ymir’s phone buzzed with a text.

[Dad: Come back out here so we can talk.]

Ymir sat down on the couch, rubbing her face.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

Christa slid over, resting her head on Ymir’s shoulder.

“Do you want to talk to him? I’m sure we could at least try.”

She sighed, staring down at her phone, unsure of what to say to either of them.

“He’s made his opinions known… No, I can talk to him later. It’ll be fine.”

Christa looked up at Ymir, trying to decide if insisting they talk to her dad was worth it. Deciding not to bother, she got up to lock the door and Ymir texted her dad back.

[Ymir: We can talk later.]

Coming back to the couch, Christa picked up the remote, putting her head in Ymir’s lap, giving the remote to her.

“I think I have some Disney movies recorded right now, pick whatever.”

Ymir smiled, running her fingers through Christa’s soft hair, flipping through her recorded movies, settling on Lady and the Tramp. Ymir’s phone buzzed again, but she ignored it, preferring to believe everything was fine.

The movie had barely started when someone knocked on the door, and Ymir paused it, looking at Christa.

“Do we wanna ignore him or should I just do it?”

Christa sat up, pulling her along.

“ _We_ are going to talk to him. Come on, Ymir.”

They went to the door, and Christa flipped the lock, opening it, holding Ymir’s hand tighter as they stepped out to face her dad.

Ymir’s dad smiled half-heartedly at Christa, but didn’t offer his hand.

“Look, do you think you could go inside? I need to discuss …. _this_ with my daughter.”

Christa smiled politely back, but shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry. I would be ashamed of myself as a girlfriend to let Ymir do this on her own.”

He looked at Ymir, frowning.

“So you’re both convinced of this?”

Ymir glared back at him, the only outward sign of her uneasiness a squeeze to Christa’s hand.

“Christa and I are dating. It’s as real as if she were dating Reiner.”

Ymir looked down at Christa, distracted from the situation.

“Don’t date Reiner.”

She smiled at her, nodding.

“I wouldn’t. He and Bertholdt need to get their crap together.”

Ymir’s dad watched their side conversation with confusion, uncomfortable with their dynamic.

“Look, your relationship, your so-called love, doesn’t exist. It’s not real.”

Christa’s face went from smiling to furious in a millisecond, dropping Ymir’s hand to step closer to him. Pulling herself up, looking taller than her almost five feet, she spoke seemingly calmly. Ymir, watching her, recognized it. Christa wasn’t calm, she was close to shouting.

“Sir, look at me. I am here because of your daughter. If not for her, I would have killed myself by now. Don’t you dare tell me that isn’t real. Don’t even try to tell me my love for her isn’t real, or her love for me, because she’s proved it time and time again. Do you hear me?”

His eyes widened as she talked, and when she was done, he nodded. Ymir took Christa’s hand again, coming closer, making her own point.

“You know my actually good GPA? And, you know, I don’t get into as many fights anymore. Yeah. It’s because of Christa.”

Christa picked up from there, almost viciously.

“Now get off my porch before I break something. No, don’t say a word. I already want to use Heichou’s training on you.”

Ymir’s father opened his mouth to speak, but kept silent, Christa looking at him coldly. He turned and left, getting in the car and driving away. After a moment, Ymir and Christa went back inside, Ymir smiling at Christa brightly, biting her lip to keep from shouting.

“Damn, Christa, I love it when you get angry at someone who’s not me.”

Christa smiled up at her, shrugging.

“That’s the one thing that truly makes me angry and you know it. So can we go back to our movie now?”

They went back to the couch, settling in and playing the movie again.

 


End file.
